User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Chapter one: The Day Michael Diaz set foot in Bullworth
When Michael entered through the doors of this 'glorious' academy he knew what to expect. The toughest school in the country was what he heard. But nothing could prepare him for what Bullworth really had to offer. It's been one year since Jimmy's reign over the academy. The once happy ending that Jimmy had wanted for the school was over the the clique wars have all but restarted. "Miss Danvers wants to see you." Said the prefect to Michael as he walked through the main doors of the school. Michael glared at him and the Prefect quickly left. Yes Ma'am. ''Michael thought, as he walked towards the office on the second floor. "Are you young Diaz?" Miss Danvers asked. "Sadly, yes." Michael replied thinking of the shame his Hispanic stepfather had brought onto his family. "Good, Crabblesnitch isn't here as of yet." Miss Danvers brought to his attention. "Do you need a dorm room or have your parents offered to let you stay at home and get a ride to school everyday?" She asked. "Yes, I live in an apartment right in front of the City Hall with my sister, she's attending Bullworth too." Michael replied. "My stepfather works for a wine company. Our house will be in Old Bullworth Vale, it'll be ready next year." "Ah, good good. You may go, classes start tomorrow at 9:00 A.M.." Michael left the office to head back home. He'd finally gotten registered and was ready. He had his school uniform in hand and some papers his mother had to sign. As he was walking three big guys in lettermens jackets passed by him. All of them about six feet tall, probably 10-20 pounds heavier then Michael is. One of them shoved into Michael. "Sorry, didn't see ya there." The jock said. "I guess that proves your intelligence." Michael fired back. Michael's quite a big guy for his age of 15 years. He's very intelligent, and is physically very strong. With eight years of Mixed Martial Arts training under his belt he is not a Sophmore to be taken lightly. In fact fighting and his hatred of the rich is what probably what got him expelled from Jordan High school. Michael would occasionally get in fights with the upperclassmen of the Californian high schools. He understood that fighting would probably happen here as well, his stepfather moved here to the east coast wine company because he could not keep a job with a child that constantly got in trouble on the west coast. The company on the east coast was seemingly more lenient. "What'd you say?" The guy said shoving Michael. He didn't back down. "I thought for someone with East Coast intelligence you'd at least understand English." Michael joked. Even in times of being threatened by others he would always poke fun at people and insult them. "Break it up!" A prefect came running from what seemed like out of the blue. "We won't have any of this the day before school." The jocks glared at Michael then turned to walk away. "Ha, you really saved me a future expulsion." Michael said to the prefect sarcastically. The prefect stuck out his hand. Almost like he knew Michael was looking for a friend. "Name's Whitney Fordman." The prefect said. He was probably about 6'1" 230lbs, had spikey blond hair, really handsome. A real big muscular guy. Michael gripped his hand firmly. "Michael Diaz." "Ya know I was once one of those monkeys but I decided to be a prefect and clean up this place." Whitney said. Almost like it was an around the campfire story. "The last prefects didn't really do this place justice." "Nice to meet you." Michael said. "I'll see you later, I got to get off school grounds before I get in a before the school fucking fight." With that Michael turned and left the school grounds for home. He was making headway to the bridge when a kid appeared, "Hey, wait up!" He yelled running towards him. ''Who the the hell is this? ''Michael turned to look at him. He had medium brown hair and was about his size of Michael, perhaps a little shorter. "I saw you earlier standing up to the jocks." The stranger had said, almost out of the blue. What did he want? Was he impressed or did he want to beat the shit of Michael? For one thing he sensed no aggression in his tone so that must narrow it down. "That's pretty brave," he continued on. "Being that you're the new kid and all I'm actually impressed, seriously." With this Michael was getting a bit irritated. He didn't know this kid for all he knew he could be sucking up. He looked at him straight in the face. "Do you want something." He blurted sounding annoyed. It was nothing really against him but Michael was really tired of these punks showing up out of nowhere and being smartasses and punks. Then he held up his hand, Michael was seriously stunned. ''What the hell is he doing? ''There was some time before Michael gripped his hand and shook back. "Names Greg, Greg Ryder." Greg had introduced himself. "I'm a junior." He assured. "Michael, Michael Diaz. I'm a Sophmore" He replied. The two continued walking and talking, past the bike shop and way into town. Greg was a real conversation starter. Talking about an old friend that left a while ago, and asking what got Michael sent across the country to the east coast. When they were in front of Michael's apartment the two wished each other a goodbye. They would certainly be seeing each other tomorrow. Michael entered the doors of his house. It had a medium sized living room. With a good sized flatscreen television in it. A small kitchen and a hallway leading to the bedrooms. His sisters room was right across from his and his parents was down the hall. The bathroom sat right in the middle. Michael's room had a bed facing a tv with an Xbox 360, a desk with a laptop on it and a window overlooking the the town center. This is where Michael would observe the sort of people in the town. Michael stepped into his bedroom and sat at the desk that his laptop was on. Once on facebook he instantly got a message from his girlfriend Nicole. ''Girl can't live without me. ''He joked to himself. '''Nicole Borrego: Hey, Michael!' Michael Diaz: Hey, how are you??? lol. I'm bord as hell. Nicole Borrego: Same. How's Bullworth?? School is boring as hell without you. Michael Diaz: This place is crazy. Almost got into a fight with some big guys. Nicole Borrego: You silly goose. Don't get expelled again, love. Michael Diaz: I won't. LoL. Does Bradi miss me? Nicole Borrego: She misses you're sarcasm and humor. I'm surprised, she didn't like you at first! Michael Diaz: NO KIDDING!!! lol haha. I'm logging off. I miss you. <3 Nicole Borrego: <3 you too! Michael shut his laptop shut and went out for a jog. The map said there was a gym in the rich part of town. He could get in some practice there. He trained in Mixed Martial Arts and this would be the first year MMA was a sport in Bullworth and he was glad to be a part of it. He went across the bridge, and past the school. Once into Old Bullworth Vale he took a right and there it was. Category:Blog posts